Confesiones
by LunaticaRemsie
Summary: Emmett POV. El aniversario de Rose y Emmett se acerca y éste no sabe que regalarla. ¡suerte que Edward y Bella estan ahí para salvarle! ¿Cual será el más profundo deseo de Rose? ¿Confesará Edward? One-Shot. Spoilers de Amanecer. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer ( Steph o SM para los amigos xD)**

-Piensen lo que piensen los demás, no estoy con Rose por su físico. Lo juro -

Edward alzó una ceja en contestación mis pensamientos.

-Vale, bueno. Quizá un poco, pero no fue en lo primero que me fijé – esta vez Edward paró de tocar y puso los ojos en blanco momentáneamente. Después de exactamente dos segundos siguió con la melodía que estaba creando.

He vuelto a mentir – admití para su deleite - obviamente que fue lo primero en lo que me fijé, ¡pero porque es lo primero que se ve de una persona! pero no me enamoré de ella por eso – Esta vez no hubo contestación alguna. Siguió tocando con gran celeridad como si no me hubiese encontrado en ese gran salón que eran las fiestas de pensamientos dentro de su coco.

-Edward ayuda – supliqué – ¡Oh, Vamos! ¡Esa cara de satisfacción pónsela a Bella a mí no! – pensé indignado.

Edward rió suavemente. Esme, Alice y Carlisle, que se encontraban en el salón le miraron, todos pensando lo mismo, "¿Tanta gracia tiene lo que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza?", claro que ellos no sabían que estaba escuchando mis pensamientos y no los suyos.

Se acercaba mi aniversario con Rose, y con ello un problema, el regalo. No quería que fuese un aniversario como el de cualquier mortal, aburrido y simple, pero las otras veces que había intentado algo a lo grande, Rose no parecía muy satisfecha… ¿Qué querría? ¿Por qué Edward no me ayudaba a averiguarlo?

-¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa! – Le grité desde mi fuero interno para que se diese prisa en responderme.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que le siguiese en dirección al bosque. Intenté adelantarle pero él, malditamente más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros, se anticipó a mi movimiento y saltó por la ventana. Quería una carrera, si le ganaba confesaría.

La risa de Edward producía eco en todo el bosque y era casi ahogada por mis gruñidos guturales de rabia e indignación. Zigzagueaba por entre los verdes árboles primaverales y yo continuaba la persecución, pero él seguía ganando. Avanzaba y avanzaba, destrozando flores a mi paso, arrancando las hojas de los árboles y espantando a las pocas ardillas que había a esas horas de la mañana, pero el aire chocaba contra mi enorme cuerpo restándome velocidad y de repente tuve una idea y sentí unas inmensas ganas de reír. Me incliné hacia delante y apoyé mis brazos contra el suelo y lo empujé hacia atrás dándome impulso. Edward se giró para ver mi movimiento y fue un descuido por su parte porque esta postura típica de lobos me permitió avanzar a grandes saltos posicionándome más cerca de él. Arrugó la nariz como muestra de desagrado, estaría recordándole al lobo ese, Jacob.

Esto se ponía interesante, se había enfadado, pero por orgullo no correría igual que yo, lo sabía, y parecía que podía alcanzarle, ¡incluso adelantarle! Wow, tendría que observar a los lobos para descubrir más cosas, a fin de cuentas no eran tan inútiles.

A cada salto que daba mejoraba mi técnica aun más, era incluso mejor que los lobos. Casi pude oír el rechinar de los dientes de Edward por su enfado. En unos segundos estaríamos en su pequeña casa, con Bella y ¡maldita sea! eso parecía darle fuerzas. Le imité y pensé en Rose; su perfecto aroma colándose en mis pulmones sin permiso, sus hebras doradas resplandecientes a la luz del sol de la mañana, su escultural cuerpo pálido yaciendo sobre mi cama semi enterrado bajo las finas sábanas de seda roja, torturándome, deleitándome, provocándome, invitándome a la locura y al amor…Desesperado comencé a ir más deprisa y más deprisa viendo a Rose saliendo de esa casa y agitando el brazo para saludarme con una amorosa sonrisa.

Ya había igualado a Edward.

Ahora pensé en la risa de Rosalie cuando estábamos juntos, cuando me sonreía y nos mirábamos durante horas, días, hasta que nos ardía la garganta y no podíamos decidir si era culpa de la sed o del amor. Cuando esa sed nos inundaba ya no había quien nos frenase y desatábamos toda nuestra pasión, saltando el uno sobre el otro, mezclándonos, rozándonos, amándonos y observando nuestros, ahora oscurecidos ojos y deleitándonos con la ya conocida figura del otro, recostada sobre el otro, con las respiraciones acompasadas, y sus movimientos; sus gráciles movimientos que me volvían loco. Cuando recorría mi cuerpo con sus finos dedos, cuando giraba su cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, cuando besaba mi cuello, cuando mordía, cuando yo la enterraba bajo mis brazos, cuando estiraba sus piernas para tocar las mías, con cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo rozando el mío, quemándolo, era la Galatea de mis sueños…

Y por fin, por fin noté que había adelantado a Edward, y ahí estaba la meta, su casa, así que di el último empujón y salté, salté más de lo que lo había hecho en mi vida y llegué antes que él, que resopló y me miró con furia.

Bella salió de la casa al oír a Edward llegar. Éste corrió tanto por la felicidad que chocó contra ella, como dos imanes que se atraen, pero ésta pudo retenerle contra su pecho sin sufrir daño alguno. Edward seguía resoplando desde los brazos de Bella y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que reír, reír a mandíbula batiente y golpear con el puño el suelo.

Bella me gruñó para que parase de regocijarme y me invitó a entrar. Edward pasó antes que yo no sin antes echarme una furiosa mirada, y yo se lo permití. Admiré la casa durante unos segundos, era muy…de su estilo. Marrón y derivados.

Bella se sentó en su sofá beige y adoptó la postura de una estatua leyendo, desinteresada de nuestras disputas. Probablemente fue lo que hacía antes de nuestra llegada y explicaría su tardía salida de la casa que hizo que yo ganase a su maridito. A su lado, Edward tenía la mano recostada sobre su rodilla mientras todo su cuerpo rozaba al de su amada. Me invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás individuales con un gesto de mano. Me senté lentamente y me sonrió.

-Eres muy tenaz y competitivo.

-Ya sabes como soy – le respondí aun sonriendo por mi victoria.

-He de ser justo, nadie me había ganado en velocidad antes, pero creo saber la razón por la que me has vencido – comentó alzando una ceja.

Bella a su lado sonrió adivinando lo que había ocurrido. Ups, al parecer Edward había escuchado mis pensamientos mientras corría…Tosí un poco y miré hacia otro lado avergonzado, que más podía hacer, Edward había visto lo que Rosalie y yo hacíamos. Maldita sea.

-He de confesar – empezó Edward – que para este asunto requiero la ayuda de mi preciosa esposa – sonrió en su dirección y ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y un roce, para que luego él volviese a mirarme seriamente. –Puedo saber que piensa Rosalie, pero ella no va gritando sus deseos más profundos – tosió y sonrió arrogantemente- como otros.

Le gruñí.

Estúpido engreído – pensé.

-¿Y como nos puede ayudar Bella en esto? Rose y ella no son especialmente íntimas.

-Comparten más de lo que piensas.

La pequeña Nessy apareció velozmente y puso los brazos en alto frente a su madre para que la recogiese. No hizo falta otra señal porque en un segundo estaba sentada en las rodillas de su madre con el libro entre sus pequeñas manos y una sonrisa complaciente. Edward la besó la coronilla haciéndola una reverencia y prosiguió.

-Bella y Rose son mujeres.

-¡Que sorpresa!- ironicé

-Ambas hemos sido humanas, no con los mismos deseos entonces pero…creo que puedo adivinar los suyos, al fin y al cabo no somos tan distintas, perseguimos los mismos sueños ahora mismo – Se adelantó Bella a responder –Los míos hechos realidad. – sonrió y miró a su familia completa que parecía sacada de un anuncio, resplandecientes, felices, como rodeados por una burbuja, un halo de bondad y felicidad.

-Sabes que no le puedo dar eso. – repliqué sombrío.

-Lo sé.

De pronto se noto que el ambiente se había tensado mucho, todos permanecimos en silencio con la cabeza baja por unos momentos recordando el horror. Renesmee también lo notó y posó su delicada mano en la mejilla de su madre con nerviosismo para comunicarle algo.

Ella la cogió de la mano, la abrazó suavemente y la susurró al oído que se tranquilizase, que no ocurría nada.

Edward también la cogió de la mano y rompió el silencio.

-Lirios y Rosas, sus favoritas. Le pediré a Alice que encargue un ramo.

-Gracias. - Contesté aún un poco tocado por el momento.

-Verás Em – Bella se reclinó hacia delante un poco con la niña en los brazos – Rosalie no quiso convertirse, no fue elección suya, ella amaba su vida como humana, y ahora no puede volver a tenerla, todo es distinto.

-Lo sé, intento hacerla lo más feliz que puedo…

-Emmett, cariño, haces más de lo que puedes, ella te ama, te adora y lo sabes, y es feliz contigo – comenzó a decir Bella intentando arreglarlo.

-Pero no completamente ¿cierto?, yo…Siento que la debo algo. La debo la vida.

Esta vez fue Edward el que habló.

-Ella te eligió como su compañero, como apoyo, y sigue viviendo gracias a ti, con esa felicidad que nosotros no vemos pero que pone en su cara para ti, con ese amor que se ve en sus ojos brillantes, expectantes a cada movimiento que tu haces…sois uno solo. Lo sé, oigo lo que piensa. Piensa en ti, únicamente en ti, bueno…y en ella.

-Hay algo que echa de menos, algo que no tenía cuando era humana pero que envidiaba, que quería. Una familia, y tu puedes dársela, aunque sea por un día – Bella sonrió y besó a su hija en la cabeza. - Edward rozó su brazo y comenzaron a confesarme lo que tenían planeado.

-o-

No sabía si funcionaría, me parecía tan…mundano, simple. Pero Bella y Edward se mantenían en su postura, ¿quién entenderá algún día a las mujeres?

Me envalentoné y toqué el timbre de nuestra casa. Rose abrió la puerta desconcertada y me miró de arriba abajo. Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta, unos vaqueros y un suéter anudado al cuello. En una mano llevaba un gran ramo de Lirios y Rosas que casi me sepultaban y en la otra a la pequeña Renesmee con un vestido verde de flores y un lacito en el lado derecho de su pelo.

-¿Te vienes al parque conmigo y con Renesmee? También podemos ir al Zoo –añadí - todos juntos…bueno, no creo que sea buena idea, allí hay pumas y leones, ¿no?

Entonces Rose sonrió como no lo había hecho en su vida y formamos una completa burbuja de felicidad familiar. Cuando menos me lo esperaba Rose saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó. Me abrazó muy fuerte y sé que si fuese humana, hubiese llorado de felicidad, porque le había hecho el regalo perfecto, le habría mostrado como éramos una familia completa, nosotros dos. Pero que también formaban parte de ella los demás, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Que podíamos ser como cualquier humano a pesar de que nuestro corazón no latiese. La había demostrado que podía hacerla feliz, que la amaba y que a pesar de no poder tener hijos, éramos los tíos de Renesmee y estábamos tan llenos de amor como el primer día y estabamos dispuestos a repartirlo y a seguir juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
